BoominAlex Universe
Boombloxgamer10 Universe is an Upcoming Indoor Entertainment Complex of Video Games, Cartoons, Movies and Anime That Will Set To Open Early 2020. Coinciding Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's 10th Anniversary. Boombloxgamer10 Universe Includes 200+ Attractions and Rides, Dozens of Shows, 50+ Dinings, 500+ Characters And Millions of Visitors Every Year Owned by Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment And Licensed Third Parties Like Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Nintendo, Sega, Blizzard, Universal, Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, Columbia, Paramount Dreamworks, Namco, Electronic Arts, Microsoft, Valve, Etc Starting in 2019, Gamer-Fest Will Be Held at Both Walt Disney World & Universal Orlando Resort With Third Party Licensed Characters (E.g: Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Nintendo, Etc.) To Appear on Meet & Greets, Walkarounds, Parades and Shows Throughout The Whole Year Before The Grand Opening Promotional Information Welcome To The Biggest Theme Park In Florida And The World, Boombloxgamer10 Universe. Experience The Entertainment Industry's Next Level With Your Favorite Cartoons, Video Games, Anime and Movies Like Never Before. The Bigger Lands We Bring, The Better Entertainment You Enjoy! TBA Areas Entrance Station Train of Entertainment Royal Woods, Michigan (The Loud House) * The Loud Siblings Meet and Greet * The Loud Ride (Simulator Ride) Mewni and Echo Creek (Star Vs The Forces of Evil) * Star and Marco Meet and Greet * Mewni's Not-So-Good Assault (Simulator Ride) Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) * Dipper and Mabel Meet and Greet * Escape From Weirdmageddon (Simulator Ride) The Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) * Wander And Sylvia Meet and Greet * Lord Dominator's Domination (Simulator Ride) Ponyville and Canterlot (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Mane 6 Meet and Greet * Soarin Through Equestria (Flight Motion Simulator Ride) Canterlot High (Equestria Girls) * HuMane 6 Meet and Greet * Fall Formal Party (Simulator Ride) The Wayne (Welcome to the Wayne) * Ansi, Olly and Saraline Meet and Greet * The Wayne's Mysteria Hysteria (Indoor Steel Roller Coaster) Unikingdom (Unikitty!) * Unikitty and Puppycorn Meet and Greet * Save the Diamond (Simulator Ride) Galaxy of Moons (Hanazuki: Full of Treasure) * Hanazuki Meet and Greet Jewel Land (Jewelpet Anime Franchise) * Jewelpet Meet and Greet * Jewelpet's Enchanting History (Simulator Ride) PreCure World * Precure All Stars Meet and Greet * Precure's Magical Journey Ride (Simulator Ride) Kasukabe (Lucky Star) * Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki Meet and Greet * Fighting Fantasy (Simulator Ride) Prism Paradise (PriPara) Starlight Academy and Four Stars Academy (Aikatsu!) Otonokizaka High School (Love Live School Project) 765 Production Studio (The iDOLM@STER) Eagle Jump Corp. (New Game!) Azeroth (Warcraft) * Burning Legion's Attack (Simulator Ride) Diamond City (WarioWare) * WarioWare Carnival (Interactive 4D Ride) Aperture Science (Portal) * A Closer Look at Glados * Danger At Aperture (Simulator Ride) Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) * Marie's Massacre (Simulator Ride) Robloxia (Roblox) * The Roblox Ride (Simulator Ride) Sanctuary, Pandora (Borderlands) San Andreas and Liberty City (Grand Theft Auto) Daten City (Panty & Stocking) Future Jamaica (Major Lazer) Inkopolis (Splatoon) * Squid Sisters Meet and Greet * Off the Hook Meet and Greet Speed City Observatory (Need for Speed) * Notorious World Race (Simulator Ride) Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) * Cuphead, Mugman and Ms.Chalice Meet and Greet Nostalgia Land * Maggie Pesky Meet and Greet * Phineas and Ferb Meet and Greet * Brady & Mr. Whiskers Meet and Greet * XJ-9 Meet and Greet * El Tigre and La Tigresa Meet and Greet * Jimmy Neutron Meet and Greet * Puffy AmiYumi Meet and Greet Seasonal Events Chinese New Year Festival (Late January Thru Mid February) The Gods of Old China Have Send The Sprirt of Oriental Celebration To Boombloxgamer10 Universe! Feast Your Eyes on The Lanterns And Chinese Paintings Throughout The Park, Your Favorite Characters Will Be Dressed Also For The Celebration! And Don't Miss The Chinese Festival That Will Be a Blast! Battletines! (Valentines Week) Bring Your Love "And" Your Weapons For an Enchanting Game of Your Lives. Battletines Is The Event of Love and "Friendly" War Around The Park And Your Friend or Your Date Will Have Your Heart Pumpin' Like Crazy. Green Celebration (Earth Day Week) Celebrate Earth Day With Animals Roaming Around The Park, Plants and Trees Scattered Throughout the Park and The Show Will Make You Roar of Excitement. During The Earth Day Week, Don't Miss The Animal Stunt Show That No Species Can Resist Them! Boombloxgamer10's Birthday (August 9th) This is It! The Gamer's Birthday Is Here! Join The Gamer Itself For The Biggest Birthday Party Of All, Once of a Year! September To Remember (Everyday in September) Want To Blast To The Past? Come Over to BBG10 Universe During The Nostagic Era of The 80's, 90's and 2000's! Guests From All Ages Will Have The Chance To Revisit The Childhood Times of The 3 Decades and Feel Like There Are Now Time Traveling To The Oldie But Goodie Ages Scream-a-geddon! (Everyday in October and Early November) Enjoy Halloween With Your Favorite Horror Movies, TV Series and Games and Your Favorite Cartoon Characters Will Be Dressed For This Terrific Season of Terror. With Over 15 Scare Zones and More Than 20 Mazes, Your Frights Will Never End. "Event Not Recommended Under The Age of 13" Tis' The Season To Be Gamin' (Everyday in December) Put Your Sweater and Your Controller, It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year. Your Christmas Spirit is Blowin With Pure Joy and Craziness, And Don't Forget to See Your Favorite Lands Decorated In Red And Green, And Heat Up Your Excitement With a Jolly Show With Presents Road To New Year (New Year's Eve) The New Year is Coming! Relive The Best Moments From The Entertainment Industry From The Year That is Coming To An End, And The Greatest and Extremest Countdown Will Be One Final Moment of the Year You Don't Want to Miss! Live Shows Living With The Louds! Your Favorite Loud Siblings Are Inviting You To The Loudest Party of Royal Woods! In This Interactive Loud Show, You Can Play Games With The Siblings You Love, Including Selfies With Lori, Goalkeeper With Lynn, Fashion Designs With Leni, Air Guitar Solo With Luna, Pageants With Lola, Experimentations With Lisa, Predicting Futures With Lucy, Car Repairs With Lana, Puns And Jokes With Luan, Diaper Changing With Lily and Reading Comic and Playing Video Games With The Man With a Plan Itself, Lincoln Loud! It's a "Loud" Show Your Totally Looking For! (Location: Royal Woods, Michigan) Upcoming Boombloxgamer10 Universe Video Game On May 24th 2018, Frontier Developments Has Confirmed The Upcoming Boombloxgamer10 Universe Video Game Set To Release in Late 2018 or Early 2019 For PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The Gameplay Trailer Will Be Revealed in E3 2018 At the Xbox Briefing 2018, The Gameplay Trailer Was Released as a World Premiere. The Gameplay Shows as a Open World Evironment, Similar as Disneyland Adventures But in a First Person Perspective, Where You Can Meet and Interact With Characters . The Title Was Revealed as Boombloxgamer10 Universe: Revolution. Players Can Explore The Recreation of The Upcoming Park, Boombloxgamer10 Universe And Play Attractions-Like Minigames From Racing Rivals and Winning Race Money in NFS Cities to Help The Loud Siblings Clean The Entire House Before Rita and Lyyn Sr. Arrives. Also Gamers Can Interact Their Favorite Characters Like Lincoln Loud, Star Butterfly, Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines and Much More The Game Will Be Released Worldwide on March 8th 2019 For Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft WindowsCategory:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Crossovers